Girlfriend to the rescue
by qiqitan24
Summary: It's the 1st of April: April Fools' Day. Riven has been the victim of many pranks by the seniors of Red Fountain and even his own girlfriend on this cursed day! By the end of the day though, Riven has felt happier than ever and it's all thanks to Musa.
_Hello! Its been a long time since I wrote anything - or update anything - on fanfiction. I've been on Wattpad recently and have started writing a few stories there. I've been stuck on how I should write my stories on fanfiction since I don't really like the beginning but I'll definitely try to continue them. Even though today's not the 1st of April, I wrote this one-shot on April Fools' Day. I was waiting for it to be edited before I officially post it. Hopefully you'll like it. Happy belated April Fools' Day - and reading._

* * *

 **Girlfriend to the rescue**

Riven was in an extremely foul mood as he walked down the hallways of Red Fountain to his dorm room. Today was the stupid Earth prank day that the redhead of a fairy, Bloom, introduced to them: April Fools' Day. When the students of Red Fountain heard of this particular day, they decided prank people using a new version. Red Fountain version. Ever since he woke up, his best friends and roommates had set up a series of pranks for Riven. First, he woke up on the freezing balcony of his room - thanks to an experiment gone wrong that caused a temporary snow cloud to hover over their balcony - without any blankets, then Brandon had laden his pancakes with fine salt instead of icing sugar and Riven had taken a piece - like he always did - resulting to him almost losing a kidney due to salt overload. When he went for a drive through the forest to let off some steam, he found out that his leva-bike was tampered with. Throughout the day, a lot of Red Fountain seniors had thought up of various pranks to play on Riven and he had stupidly fell into their trap. Fortunately, only the seniors had the courage to prank him since the underclassmen was terrified of Riven - today even more so than others as they don't know when he's going to be going on a rampage.

Now, Riven was walking to his dorm room after facing a humiliating defeat - to a sophomore! Brandon, Nabu and even Helia and Timmy had helped Sky in messing with his phantoblade and solar boomerang, making them disobedient toward their owner. After the little piece of shit won fair and square - not! - Riven had spat out some words not suitable for those with sensitive ears at Sky and he and Sky had gotten into a fight, resulting in him having to muck out the dragon stables for a week as punishment. Since 'Golden Boy' Sky never got into - much, anyway - trouble, he had tried to take the blame in an attempt to help Riven out of his bad luck. But Riven, being himself - stubborn, hardheaded, sarcastic, moody, aloof - had brushed off Sky's beautifully spoken words and had accepted his punishment with a deep scowl on his face. Codatorta had told him to start today and Riven had merely nodded and stalked off, completely ignoring the people he called his 'best friends'.

Riven went into his room and changed out of his training outfit before throwing on a shirt he worn last week. He decided that he'll throw it into Helia's laundry basket after mucking out the stables.

* * *

When he was finished with the stables two hours later, his phone rang while he was in the shower. He ignored it and continued the process of ridding himself of the germs and dirt from the dragon stables. As much as he loved Ruby, his dragon, he absolutely hated it when he have to muck out the stables. When he stepped out from the bathroom, freshly cleaned, his phone rang again. He snatched it up from the bed and snapped into it.

When he realized who was on the other side, his voice softened just a little bit. "Sorry, Musa. That cursed April Fools' Day is destroying my mood."

"Oh. Well, are we still on for today?" Musa questioned. "I mean, we could go to Magix tomorrow if you want. I won't mind."

Musa was always so understanding towards him that he always wondered how he got so lucky. Ever since he started dating Musa, he had felt himself be more considerate - towards her only - and pleasant to be around. He knew Musa had waited a long time for the concert of her favorite band in the Magical Dimension to come to Magix and there was a special opening act on the first day. Even if he was in a sour mood, he wasn't going to let his mood upset his girlfriend. He loved her too much for that - although he hadn't admitted it yet.

"No, no." Riven replied. "Its okay, Muse. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock like we planned."

"Are you sure?" He could hear the uncertainty in her voice even through the phone.

"Of course."

"Well, then I'll be waiting. And please, Riv, don't kill anyone." She teased.

"Not sure if I'll be able to promise that." A smirk slipped onto Riven's face without him even realising it. When he got off the phone, he spoke without turning around. "What do you want, Helia?"

"Here." Riven turned just in time to catch the keys Helia threw him. "Timmy fixed up your bike. You better use it to pick Musa up instead of hot-wiring Sky's bike. Remember how his last bike ended up."

"I wouldn't even want to forget." Riven smirked. "I was proud of my handiwork."

"Only you would say that and not feel any sorry, Riven." Helia rolled his eyes and walked into his room.

* * *

Ten minutes before 8 o'clock, Riven sped off to Alfea on his leva-bike and skidded to a stop in front of Musa. Musa gave him a short hug when he handed her a helmet and climbed onto the bike. Fifteen minutes later, they reached Magix and he drove towards the huge concert hall in the heart of Magix. When they reached their destination, there were only a few cars dotting the parking lot instead of it bursting like Riven had expected.

"Where's the concert? I thought there would be a lot of people attending." Riven voiced out his confusion when they had parked and got off his leva-bike.

"April Fool!" Musa said in a sing-song voice. "I went to the concert a few months ago with the girls. They're touring Crystalia right now."

The scowl that Riven had successfully dialled it down to low came back full blast and tattooed itself on his face. Musa, either she didn't see or just simply don't care, waved her hand and a portal appeared in front of them.

"Oh, don't be such a sour pants. Come on." She didn't give Riven a chance to protest as she pulled his hands and they fell into the portal.

When they emerged on the other side, Riven found himself in Sandelain, where a midnight leva-bike competition will be starting in half an hour.

"What are we doing here?" Riven asked in confusion.

"We've planned this for a month now." Musa explained. "Nabu said you wanted to join the leva-bike competition. The girls and I planned for you to take me to Magix and surprise you. Timmy even upgraded your bike."

It was only then that he noticed his bike beside him. Riven smirked and pulled Musa into him. "You really shouldn't do such nice things for me." He mumbled into Musa's hair. "It'll just make me fall even more in love with you."

"What?" Musa looked up in surprise, her hands resting on Riven's chest where she could feel his fast heartbeat.

"I love you, Musa." Riven confessed and looked away. He ran a hand through his spiked magenta hair as he waited nervously for Musa's response.

"You're not lying, right?" Musa asked him. When he shook his head, Musa smiled and kissed him. "Good. Because I love you, too."

Riven smiled - happiness radiating from him - and kissed Musa before resting his cheek on Musa's head. "I love you." Riven whispered, holding Musa tighter.

"I know. I love you, too." Musa laughed and tried to pull herself out of Riven's embrace. "Now go and win the competition. Later, we can have a moonlight picnic by the lake."

Riven let go of Musa and smiled, once again marvelled by her beauty and how Musa could put up with him even after two years of dating. He made a promise to himself that he'll cherished Musa no matter what and always be there for her. He gave her one last kiss before heading to the starting line with his bike and a smile on his face.

* * *

 _What do you think? Review!_


End file.
